darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Unofficial FAQ
Will players be able to spy on a city / clan of the opposing faction ? Players will only be allowed one character per server but the multiple accounts issue remains. It probably won't be easy to spy on another clan, because you will need to achieve a certain rank in it to be able to gain sensitive information. So a spy would need to prove his worth and rise to that rank. However, if someone knows that his clan was infiltrated by a spy, it will be difficult to find out who is the actual spy. What kind of combat types does Darkfall have? *Player versus Player (PvP) *Player versus Monster (PvM, also known as PvE for Player versus Environment) Does player housing exists in Darkfall Online? Player housing became available during Darkfall's free first expansion. This has been one of the most requested features since we announced Darkfall and it's now in the game. You can now own a house on any one of hundreds of hidden locations around Agon, on small secluded islands, in the desert of Rubaiyat, the frozen wastes of Niflheim, the deep jungles of Yssam. You can find house deeds in treasure chests, on monsters, or you can buy them from other players and use them to claim your house. Houses offer house recall and can be upgraded to offer you benefits such as the capability of sharing your house with friends, the option of having a harvestable garden or a private workbench, and much more. Many feature an open window you can use to trade through more safely. You can decorate your house with numerous status symbols that you can find or earn. These range from fine paintings and hunting trophies, to chairs, tables and chandeliers. This is just the first stage of the Darkfall Player Housing system. Over the coming weeks and months we will expand heavily on this system by adding many new and important features, new rare upgrades like for example more house slots, new decorations, and more house types. Of course this is Darkfall so housing is more than just a player home, its part of a much larger strategic system, the Village System introducing dynamic small scale PvP hotspots that clans compete to control. What causes lag? Lag is usually caused by bad internet connection between the client and the server, or by an overloaded server. Good graphics that your PC can't handle doesn't cause lag, but bad frame rate. At the moment nothing has been said about the system requirements, but it is probably possible for less powerful machines to run Darkfall without much trouble. What are the system requirements? *Operating System: Windows XP, Vista *Processor: 2.5GHz Pentium 4, or equivalent (Requires sse2 compatible, Athlon 64 works where Athlon XP gives an error.) *RAM: 1GB for Windows XP, 2GB for Windows Vista *Graphics Card: 128MB PixelShader 2.0 support *Hard Drive Space: 12 GB Free Space Minimum Will players be able to teach other players certain skills? No. Which cities will be owned by NPCs? For now only the capitals will be owned by NPCs. Other cities will be owned by player clans, and the clan leaders will set the rules / laws of that city. Will only the clan leader be able to control a city that the clan owns? The clan leader can give some power to other guild members he trusts. This will be often, because running cities isn't easy. What about evil aligned characters, will they be able to enter any city at all? Well, yes. It depends on each city's laws. If some city is against PK-ing, the evil aligned character will be attacked on sight. Cities will also have laws against different races, meaning that the NPC guards will be ordered to attack Orks on sight if the guild / guild leader ordered it. But the capitals are controlled by NPCs, right ? Yes. The capital cities and areas around them are considered newbie areas, and they don't allow PK-ers. The game doesn't restrict you from attacking them, but there are too many guards to actually manage to kill anyone. There are no safe zones in Darkfall! If we want to PK the noobs, can we raid the capital? No, there are towers killing anyone that is red. If you declare war on a guild they won't if you attack in a city. Did the Darkfall devs implement minigames yet? No. One of the devs said they are thinking about implementing them, but its not a priority. Is there a difference between a Guild and a Clan? Yes, technically. Guilds are pre-made organizations (not founded by players) in Darkfall. The Thieves Guild and other guilds exist in cities; you can join them and get some benefits. You can also open a guild where you teach players certain skills. Clans are player-made organizations. Much like guilds in other MMORPGs, they are completely controlled by players. Players, especially those coming from other games, will often use the terms interchangeably. Are there any assassin guilds? Yes, as a matter of fact. You can hire an assassin's guild to kill a number of people you want dead within a reasonable time period. It is not proven yet, but it might be possible to use a fake identity so the killed player doesn't even know who he was killed by and who got the bounty from his head. Are there any Thieves guilds? Yes it has been mentioned, though further information is not yet known How does the death system work? Simple. There won't be any quest-for-life. All the items you wore and had in your inventory will be dropped and exposed to looting by any passer-by. You will respawn wherever you have placed your spawning point, which could be in a city, at a clan stone, or at a bindstone, which can be found in any number of places. Will the citizens be NPCs? There won't be NPC citizens. Players will be citizens. NPCs will be Guild Masters, Trainers and Hired merchants. Is alt-tabbing blocked by the game? No. Can a clan build cities anywhere in Agon? No. There are 87 designated areas where cities can be built. There are also NPC neutral towns that can be conquered by clans. A city will need some kind of defense, like a wall or castle. There also might be places where clans can build cities from scratch, but nothing is final. Things will change. Are there "secret" designated areas for building cities? Yes, there will be hundreds of secret locations, some of them being small islands, underwater caves and hidden valleys. Also when you find these secret locations, they don't need to be a town, but a small number of buildings. Only clans can conquer and own cities? Yes. An individual player can't own a city. Will ships be available in Darkfall? Yes. There will be large warships, merchant vessels, small scouting, skirmish boats, fishing boats etc. Smallest ships (or rather boats) can accommodate 2-3 people, while big ships can transport an average sized guild. A recent quote states that the biggest ship in Darkfall is "as big as a Quake level" (source) What will happen to players when they board a ship? Players will be able to walk, interact and even fight on the ship's deck. When approaching some enemy ship, archers can fire arrows at the enemy ship and mages can cast offensive spells on the enemy ship's crew. Characters with melee weapons will engage in combat only if the enemy ship boards their ship or vice versa. Will there be cannons on the ships ? If so, will the players be able to use them against other ships? Yes, and yes. There is evidence that there may be first person usage of the cannons via in-game videos. How is the Darkfall Team planning to store or protect ships while the players who own them are offline? If the ship is in harbor before the player/owner logs out, it is safely stored. Otherwise it might be destroyed (though you will your own/your clans ship to do so). Is the wind going to affect the ship's movement? Yes. The wind will also affect trees. May I be a blacksmith in Darkfall ? Yes. There are 2 main smithing skills: Weapon smithing and Armor smithing. What do I need if I want to craft an item ? You need three things: materials (iron ingots, for example), the correct crafting tool and an anvil to perform your work on. The better your crafting tool, raw material, working place and skill in making weapons or armor, the item you finally make will be better. Can I create magical items ? Yes you can. But you will need magical metals, which you can't work with unless you are proficient with Master Weaponsmithing and Master Armorsmithing. Before you can learn those, you will have to have a high score in the simpler skills like Weaponsmithing and Armorsmithing. Does Taming skill affects mounts attributes? No. Taming skill only reduces the fail rate and the crafting time, right now. Other Information *Darkfall *Aventurine SA *Community Category:Darkfall